The present invention relates to a new and improved method of attaching a metallic connection element, which is of the type having closure flaps or tabs extending in the lengthwise direction of the connection element, arranged at opposite sides of a base portion thereof and protruding therefrom, with at least one carrier or support bearing at the base portion. During the connection operation the closure flaps are located over one another and pressed against the base portion, so that the carrier is fixedly clamped between the base portion and the closure flaps. The invention also pertains to novel apparatus for the performance of such method. The method and apparatus of the invention are particularly used for interconnecting overlapping sections of a band or strap or the like, which is wrapped around an article, by means of the connection or closure element.
With the strapping device taught to the art from Swiss Pat. No. 583,089, the closure flaps of the metallic closure seal which bear by means of their base portion upon a counter holder or counter support, are placed in overlying relationship and pressed aginst the base portion by means of a punch which is displaceable towards the counter support. Both closure flaps are simultaneously bent over towards the base portion throughout their entire length. The closure flaps have the tendency, after they have been bent over, to spring back into their original position which they had prior to the bending operation. Consequently, the holding force exerted upon the band ends of the packaging band, and which ends are to be interconnected, tends to let up somewhat. As a result, there is reduced the loadability of the connection in the presence of tensile loads.